Posesión
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Kuroha no tenía ningún sentimiento por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra "amor", pero irónicamente podía decir que amaba a todo lo que podía poseer, controlar y corromper, aunque fuera un hueso duro de roer, como su reina. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Karma-kun.256]
_¡Hola~! No se preocupen por mí, he regresado del mismísimo infierno(?_

 _Bueno, este es el segundo KuroMary que publico, mas fue el primero que escribí, hace como cuatro o cinco meses, cuando debería haber estado estudiando para Dibujo :v._

 _Este pequeño y retorcido One-Shot se lo dedico a... **¡Karma-kun.256!**_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Estás viejo(? Espero que lo disfrutes y la pases bien con quienes te quieren y valoran. Conque lo leas seré feliz, teniendo en cuenta tu actual situación. Espero que te guste :'3_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagero Project** no me pertenece, no sería tan troll. XD_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Posesión

* * *

Siendo la serpiente más inteligente, Kuroha ideaba todo tipo de formas para divertirse y una de ellas era la manipulación, con la cual podía poseer, controlar y romper.

La manipulación era su favorita, ya que con ella controlas y condicionas la vida y el ser entero de quién se posee, manipulas sus actos, lo que dice y también su pensamiento, volviendo a la persona una marioneta de la cual tú tiras los hilos. Es un ser completamente dependiente de ti. Y no hay que olvidar la parte más divertida de todo esto, que es cuando le sueltas la mano y entonces el títere, sin autonomía ni cordura, cae al abismo de la desesperación.

Pero Kuroha no se contenta con sólo eso, a él le gusta que, cuando la persona ya no tiene conciencia de sí misma, los demás sufran por ella. Le gusta que los hijos, padres, hermanos y los amigos caigan en la desesperación de no poder salvarlo.

Ah… esa es la diversión más gratificante que Kuroha podía tener. Y cómo lo disfrutaba.

Recordó entonces al maestro de secundaria que perdió a su esposa y por eso deseó volverla a ver. Kuroha vio en él la oportunidad perfecta para reunir a sus compañeras y a la vez divertirse.

Recuerda con un regocijo grotesco el cómo lo manipuló, y su parte favorita, cuando ese tipo que desesperadamente buscaba la manera de reencontrarse con su esposa, mató a dos de sus alumnos y causó el suicidio de su hija mayor en el proceso y… ¡ah! El cómo enloqueció después.

Pero desafortunadamente no siempre tenía la suerte de divertirse así. Había veces en las cuales él se topaba con un hueso duro de roer.

¿Y qué hacía en esos casos? Simple: rompía, quebraba y destrozaba poco a poco la voluntad y el espíritu hasta reducir a nada a la persona, entonces la poseía y jugaba con ella.

Una vez, en el primer mundo, se encontró con la reina, una medusa de pelo blanco y ojos rosados que desprendían una inocencia absurda y una alegría estúpida, en opinión de la serpiente. Sabía que tenía el poder de reunir a las otras serpientes y por eso un grupo de mocosos marginados que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo se amontonaban alrededor de ella como si buscaran fundirse en su ser. A Kuroha esta "amistad" no podía repugnarle más, en especial el recipiente de la serpiente de "robar la mirada" que estaba pegado a su reina como una garrapata.

Cada vez que el 15 de agosto se repetía, Kuroha se aseguraba meticulosamente de matar por último y enfrente de su reina a ese tipo, porque lo despreciaba de una manera extraña y que no le gustaba para nada.

Porque Kuroha no sentía ningún aprecio por nada ni nadie, sin embargo, la primera vez que vio a su reina deseó poseerla. Quería corromper su espíritu, quebrar su cordura, matar toda inocencia de su ser hasta que sus ojos se volvieran rojos como la sangre y su cuerpo no sea más que un cascarón vacío. Quería que sus suaves labios no saliera otra cosa que su nombre y luego algún llanto lastimero. Deseaba poseerla, pero ella no se dejaba, y por eso decidió romperlos a todos, porque si lograba destrozar las almas de los amigos de su reina también se rompía ella, y con predilección maligna mataba a todos y cada uno de ellos de la manera más cruel que podía hasta llegar a la garrapata, a quien con satisfacción y gozo torturaba a la vista de ella. Sin embargo, su buen ánimo se esfumaba casi al instante: cuando la pequeña albina se desgarraba la garganta con gritos desesperados y ese imbécil de verde le soltaba un "no te preocupes por mí, sal de aquí y vive", Kuroha perdía la paciencia y, entregándose a sus más oscuros deseos, lo asesinaba violentamente. Si no se equivocaba para ese momento su reina ya estaba reiniciando el ciclo.

Kuroha siempre pensaba que era una nueva oportunidad para divertirse, y así era. También intentaba poseer a su reina, pero fracasaba.

La serpiente se sentía completamente frustrada y fue entonces que, en el fin de uno de los tantos mundos, se cansó. Lo recordaba, recordaba todo con una nitidez extraña, él, Kuroha, la serpiente más inteligente y la que no sentía nada estaba allí, parado sobre un gran charco de sangre, con el cañón humeante de su arma apuntando al cuerpo inerte de la garrapata y con la vista fija en su reina quien llorando con zozobra le agarraba la mano al cadáver e intentaba no ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos aunque era casi imposible, ya que estaban regados por doquier.

―No comprendes que siempre busqué tu bien, mi reina ―Le dijo con una risa sardónica que se le escapó. Realmente aquello tenía su parte cierta y otra falsa también, pero no lo dejaría notar―. Sólo quería verte sonreír, pero tú me abandonaste ―Soltó otra carcajada lúgubre y enloquecida. Aquel dicho más irónico no podía ser―. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Déjame ser egoísta por una vez ― _Porque quiero poseerte_ , se dijo―. Y si me odias por ello, mucho mejor. ―Finalizó con la pura verdad.

Kuroha ya lo había decidido para cuando el nuevo mundo comenzó, si no podía tener a su reina a causa de esos mocosos y la garrapata por buenos términos, entonces tomaría medidas drásticas, se desharía de ellos poco a poco, matándolos sin que siquiera se den cuenta de sus monstruosos poderes, comenzando por el recipiente verde, entonces la pobre medusa no tendría a donde ir, y se quedaría con él, para siempre. Por fin, su reina sería suya, única y completamente suya.

Entonces él la poseería, como desde un principio deseó. Y ella tendría que aceptarlo.

* * *

 _Lo admito, esto es extraño, lo sé, pero me gustó cómo quedó._

 _El diálogo del final, el único que había x3, fue que le pedí a Karma hace milenios XD. Ves, Karma, ¡al fin lo usé!_

 _Antes de despedirme, quiero decirles que... no, no se libraron de mí, nunca lo harán(? Y menos con la buenas nuevas (no sé si tan buenas, porque Jin es bien troll XD) Tengo muuuucho que publicar acá, incluyendo fic's, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido._

 _Por último, espero que le haya gustado y en especial a vos Karma, entre retorcidos nos entendemos(? Okno._

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
